


A Cure for Boredom

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn Battle IV (Fourth Verse Same as the First), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, old fic is old, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Mal's bored and has ideas on how Simon can help with that.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007 for the prompt "Mal/Simon, bored" in the Porn Battle 4 on livejournal. Unbeta'd.

* * *

**A Cure for Boredom**

Mal wandered into the infirmary and propped himself against the medbed, crossing his arms as he watched Simon fiddle with some piece of equipment that he'd insisted they buy. When Simon didn't look at him, he heaved a sigh.

"Something I can do for you, Captain?" Simon finally glanced at him momentarily before turning his attention back to his new toy.

"I'm bored." Mal knew he sounded like a child, but really, they'd been out in the black long enough to get stir crazy and he'd run out of ideas to keep himself entertained. Well, almost.

Simon didn't even look at him. "So? Find something to do. Organize a game of hoop ball."

"Did that yesterday. And the day before." Mal shook his head and enumerated the other activities he'd done. "Finished inventory, played horseshoes, played cards 'til I can't see straight, went over security with Jayne and mechanics with Kaylee. Hell, even finished up the paperwork."

"So what do you want from me? A gold star for getting your work done?" Simon's focus was still on that damned piece of equipment.

Pushing away from the bed, he walked over to stand behind Simon, reaching around to palm Simon's cock and chuckling softly when Simon instantly stiffened. "Nah. Had something else in mind."

"What? Here?! Now?!" Simon swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he struggled to speak.

Mal leaned forward and nipped the back of Simon's neck, then soothed the bite with his tongue before whispering in Simon's ear, "Don't have to be here, but, yeah, now would be good."

Simon stepped away from him, shutting off the power to the equipment. "Fine. Let's go." Mal smiled as he followed Simon out of the infirmary and into his room, sliding the door shut behind them.

When Simon started unfastening his shirt, Mal covered his fingers and leaned in to kiss him, long and slow, sucking gently at his lower lip, deepening the kiss to taste all the flavors that were indelibly Simon - peppermint, cinnamon, coffee, and just a hint of lemon.

While they kissed, his fingers were busy undoing first Simon's buttons then his own, and soon they were both shirtless and pressed against each other, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, groin to groin, with too many clothes in the way. Guiding Simon backwards to sit on the bed, he knelt down and removed Simon's shoes before quickly taking off his own boots, smiling up at Simon when he felt Simon's fingers stroking through his hair.

Encouraging Simon to lie back, he batted Simon's hands away and undid Simon's pants, pulling them off before stripping off his own, grinning when Simon asked, "Are you going to let me do anything, Mal?"

Mal climbed on the bed, stretching out on top of Simon. Taking Simon's hands in his, he held them above Simon's head and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Gonna let you come. Ain't that enough?"

Simon's laughter was cut off as Mal started to move. Rubbing their cocks slowly against each other, Mal watched as Simon's eyes drifted shut and his head arched back. Not being one to resist the temptation of that sweet offering, he leaned down and kissed a path along Simon's neck and jaw, sucking at the juncture of throat and collarbone, marking Simon as his.

As he picked up the pace, Simon's sighs turned into moans, and soon enough, he was responding with his own moans, hips thrusting against each other, faster and faster, point and counterpoint, chests heaving as they gasped for breath, sweat forming along his hairline, Simon's fingers tightly intertwined with his, Simon's legs gripping him firmly, tension building along his spine, Simon's cry echoing in his ear, sparks blurring his vision, white hot heat surrounding him as he collapsed on Simon, Simon's name falling from his lips, Simon's arms surrounding him, holding him close.

Returning to awareness, he rolled off Simon, smiling when Simon turned to face him, and chuckling when Simon asked, "So, was that an effective cure for boredom?"

His eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Mmm. Maybe for the next half hour or so."

Simon's hand was on his face, his thumb running slowly across his mouth. "What happens then?"

He nipped Simon's thumb gently then pulled him into his arms. "Do it again, of course."

Simon's soft chuckle followed him to sleep.

* * *


End file.
